Happily Ever After
by lauraosnes
Summary: It's the descendants' kids turn to go to Auradon Prep and they couldn't be more excited. But there's a small problem. They don't know about there parents past or that their grandparents are villains. Will they undercover the story while at school? And what if their grandparents come back? Will they learn the secrets of the past or will they stay in the dark? {SYOC}
1. Chapter 1

this story takes place twenty years after the movie. it's the descendants' kids turn to go to Auradon prep and they couldn't be more excited. But there's a small problem. They don't know about there parents past or that their grandparents are villains. Will they undercover the story while at school? And what if their grandparents come back?

That's the basic summary of the story. The SYOC info is below. This is a little prologue about where the characters are now and their jobs and such.

* * *

After graduating from Auradon Prep, the kids all got there own happily ever after. They all got married and got their dream jobs.

Mal and Ben married a few months after graduation. Mal became Queen and the two were amazing rulers. They were kind and fair and knew what their people needed. They have two children and love them dearly. They inherited their mother's magic but don't know about her mother.

Evie and Doug married next. The two loved each other for what was on the inside and Evie couldn't be happier with her prince. She became a science teacher at Auradon Prep while Doug runs his own book shop. They have one child and treat her like the fairest of them all.

After those two was the marriage of Jane and Carlos. The two started dating after the coronation dance and they quickly fell in love. Jane became the new headmistress of Auradon Prep and Carlos runs an animals shelter while also running a robotics club at Auradon Prep. They have one child and love him more then life.

Next was Audrey and Jay. The two started dating at the same time as Jane and Carlos but it wasn't as easy for them. They broke up for a while but were reunited at Mal and Ben's wedding. Audrey runs a boutique and Jay coaches tourney at Auradon Prep. They have one daughter and treat her like a princess.

Lastly, Lonnie and Chad got married. They dated throughout high school but lost touch after. They reunited at the wedding of Evie and Doug and fell in love all over again. Lonnie is a guidance councilor at Auradon Prep and Chad is a Royal Advisor for Ben. They have one son and treat him like a prince.

Now that there kids are in high school, it's there time to rule Auradon Prep. While they know about the Isle of the Lost, they don't know that there parents used to live there. Will they discover their parents past or will they stay in the dark? And when Maleficent escapes captivity, will the children be safe? Only time will tell.

* * *

I hope you like that little prologue. For the SYOC, here's the list of kids I need.

MalxBen

2 kids, one is open. One of the kids is my OC

EviexDoug

1 kid, a girl: open

JanexCarlos

1 kid, a boy: open

AudreyxJay

1 kid, a girl: open

LonniexChad

1 kid, a boy: open

You must submit by PM and you need to fill out the form completely. Here's the form

Name-

Age-

Gender-

Parents-

Appearance-

Personality-

Celeb Look a Like-

Style (with example of outfit)-

Hobbies-

Relationship with Parents-

Likes/Dislikes-

Skills-

Other-

My character is the daughter of Ben and Mal and her name is Davina. Her celeb look a like is Peyton List. I hope you liked the prologue and that you submit!


	2. Welcome to Auradon Prep

congrats to everyone who's been accepted. here's the cast list

Davina- daughter of Mal & Ben: Peyton List

Riley- son of Mal & Ben: Garrett Clayton

Sophia- daughter of Evie & Doug: Piper Curda

Nathaniel- son of Jane & Carlos: Gregg Sulkin

Taylor- daughter of Audrey & Jay: Samantha Boscarino

Peter- son of Lonnie & Chad: Chandler Canterbury

i hope you all enjoy this first chapter.

* * *

It was that time of the year again when summer ended and the school year began. The driveway of Auradon Prep was full of limousines and the halls of the school were filled with teens and luggage. Parents held back tears while saying goodbye to their children. Children cringed as their mother's held onto them as if they were about to disappear, which they sort of were. The Descendants were no different the the rest of the parents.

"Alright, you guys are sure you have everything? You have all your bags and your books and your clothes," Ben said, listing off things on his fingers. His two children stood in front of him while his wife stood beside him.

"Yes dad, we have everything. We checked twice at home," Davina started.

"And three times on the way here. We're all good," Riley finished.

"I know, I just wanna make sure you guys are all set here," Ben said, causing Mal to chuckle.

"Ben, our children will be fine. Half of our friends work here and we can stop in anytime we want. They'll be fine," Mal reassured, "Now, give us one last hug before you guys go."

-.-

"Alright, you have to check in at the library and then you'll go to your dorm. You have your dorm key with you right?" Evie asked her daughter.

"Yes mom, it's right here in my purse," Sophia answered.

"Good," Evie said, holding her daughter by her shoulders, " Gosh, when did you grow up?"

"Just yesterday you were in diapers and know your off to Auradon Prep," Doug said, looking at his daughter with pride.

"I know, I'm all grown up, it's sad, now I gotta go," Sophia said giving her parents one last hug.

-.-

"Okay, remember, if you need me, my door is always open," Jane said to her son.

"And I'm just a call away if you need me," Carlos said.

"I know, I know. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I so got this," Nate said to his parents.

"We know, but we're your parents. We're supposed to be worried," Jane said, pulling her son in for a bone crushing hug.

-.-

"I'm here for most of the afternoon coaching and during some free periods in the morning. You can always come to me if anything happens, got it?" Jay said.

"Got it Dad. If anything happens, go to you," Taylor responded.

"And if you need any motherly advice or need some dresses for a school dance, you can always call me," Audrey said. Taylor placed a fake smile on her face and nodded.

"Got it Mom," she said, swallowing back an insult.

-.-

"Alright, my office is right next to Jane's and you can stop by at any time," Lonnie said to her son.

"And my phone is always on me and you can call at anytime," Chad reminded his son.

"Got it, office always open, phone always on. I'm gonna be great. This whole boarding school thing is gonna be awesome," Peter said.

-.-

After all their goodbyes were said, the six students met outside the library. They had been friends since birth and we excited to start school together. They had been though everything together, from learning how to ride bikes to gushing over first crushes (though that was more Sophia and Davina).

"Alright, we'll go in there and get our schedules and then we'll chill in one of the dorms," Davina said as the group walked over the the line to get schedules.

"We should go in the girls dorm. My mom showed me all of them last weekend and the girls' dorm is slight bigger than ours," Nate told the others. The girls smirked and high five each other.

"Why do the girls get the bigger room? We so deserve it more," Riley said, crossing his arms.

"Oh please, we have double the amount of clothes you have and we have makeup too," Sophia said to the complaining boy.

"Well, you have makeup. I have sports equipment," Taylor added.

"Who cares who has the bigger room? We're finally here! We're away from our parents, for the most part, and we get to be independent. We can do whatever we want, eat whatever we want, and stay out as late as we want," Peter said, acting like he was giving some big speech instead of just talking to his group of friends.

"Actually there's a curfew," Nate said.

"And the cafeteria only serves certain foods," Taylor added.

"Peter's right you guys. We need to embrace this freedom, not complain over the little stuff. I mean, we've been waiting our whole lives to go to Auradon Prep," Davina said, agreeing with Peter.

"Yeah, all our parents met there true loves here. Maybe we'll meet ours," Sophia said, getting a dreamy look in her eye.

"And we're finally away from our parents. While I love them, they can be a tad, overbearing at times," Riley said.

"And with some of our parents working here, we really should embrace whatever freedom we get," Peter said.

"I say we make this year one of the best year's of our lives. Everyone agree?" Davina proposed. The others nodded and smiled.

"Best year ever."

* * *

I hope you guys liked that little intro/first chapter. Next chapter, the main plotline will start and we'll get to know the characters more. Hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for reading!


	3. Unpacking and Hidden Secrets

thank y'all so much for all the follows and favorites. it really makes my day and you have no idea how much it all means to me! just an fyi, updates will be slow due to school but i'll be writing whenever i find the time. thanks and hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

After the group of kids got their schedules, they split up to go to their dorms. They agreed to meet in an hour to tour the campus and find some food. The girls carried their bags up the stairs to their second floor dorm. Taylor pulled out her room key and opened the door to their dorm. All three of their mouths opened in shock. Their room was huge, double the size of the average room. The three beds were formed in a semi circle and each bed had a desk next to them and a trunk in front of them. They had living room area off to the side with couches and a TV. Beside that was a mini kitchenette with a fridge and microwave.

"Wow," Sophia said, dropping her bags down on one of the beds.

"This room is amazing!" Taylor adds, placing her bags on the trunk in front of her claimed bed.

"Alright girls, we have an hour to decorate. Let's get started," Davina said, pulling out supplies from one of her bags. Within an hour, the room is transformed. The girls chose a color scheme a few weeks ago. They chose mint, white, and gold and they bought everything in those colors. They set up organizers on their desks and mint curtains with gold trim. They put up photos and posters. Davina placed her photography equipment on her desk with her white laptop. Sophia set up her sewing set on her desk and placed her chemistry kit in one of the drawers. Taylor placed all her sport trophies on one of the shelfs the girls installed.

"This place doesn't look half bad," Sophia said, stepping back to look at the decor so far.

"It's way better then ours," Nick said, walking into the room with Peter and Riley.

"Did you three even bring any decor?" Davina asked them, hanging a photo of the six of them up.

"We brought a few posters, but we aren't interior designers like you three," Riley said, plopping onto the couch.

"Just because we want to have a nice room doesn't mean we're interior designers dimwat," Taylor says, sitting on the couch and putting her legs on Riley's. The boy shoved them off, not wanting her smelly legs on his.

"You decorators done, cause the three of us want to grab some food," Nick asked, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, I guess we could take a break," Sophia said, grabbing her purse. Davina and Taylor grab theirs as well and the six set off. They wander around the halls, stopping to buy some lunch from the kart located in the quad.

"Are you guys joining any clubs?" Peter asked as the six ate.

"I'll probably join yearbook or photography," Davina answered, eating a pickle.

"I'm trying out for field hockey," Taylor said, taking a bite from her apple.

"Cross country," Riley added, sipping his soda.

"Robotics, probably," Nick said, eating his chips.

"Probably fashion club and scholastic decathalon," Sophia answered, adding some dressing to her salad.

"You know what stinks," Nick said, pointing his fry at the others, "We have to get up early tomorrow and go to classes."

"Oh well, it's school. That's how to works," Davina replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Ugh, I hate sitting in a seat all day," Taylor said.

"At least we have a ten minute break every two classes," Riley said.

"Fifteen minutes would be better," Davina added, before sipping her iced coffee.

"If we did that, we'd get out later and I like being done with classes at 2:15," Peter said.

"Not all the classes are that bad," Sophia said, one of the only ones in the group to actually enjoy learning.

"We're lucky. We have that weird 20th anniversary this year and we get to miss some class time this year," Taylor said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, some anniversary of those kids coming from that island, right?" Nick said.

"Yeah, the Isle of the Lost or something," Riley added, picking at his food. The truth was, most of the kids knew barely anything about the Isle. They knew that the bad villains were kept their and that twenty years ago, the relationship between the Isle and Auradon changed. That's all they got. And to be honest, none of them really cared about it. Until now at least.

"I wonder why it's some big deal," Sophia wondered aloud.

"I feel like most kids in this school know all about it. My parents never mention it," Davina said.

"My parents told me a little, but trust me, it's no big deal," Peter said, lying slightly. You see, his parents had told him all about the event that occured twenty years ago. They told him of the four that came from the Isle and found the good in themselves. He was also told who those four were. His parents made him promise not to tell the others the story since there parents wanted to tell them 'when the time was right'.

"I want to know," Davina said, a determinded look on her face.

"Know why we're celebrating?" Taylor questioned.

"Know what the big deal is and why everyone seems to know the story behind it other then us. I mean, they all must have heard it from their parents so why didn't ours tell us like there's did. There must be a reason and I want to know it," Davina said, a stubborn look on her face. Davina was extremely curious and if she wanted to know something, she would figure it out, no matter what.

"I agree. Our parents always like to talk about their time at Auradon, but they were in school when this event happened but they never mention it," Nick said.

"Do you think they're hiding something?" Sophia asked.

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," Davina said, "You with me?"

"Definatly," Nick agreed.

"I'm in," Riley added.

"They do say knowledge is power," Sophia said.

"Duh, course I'm in," Taylor said.

"Look, I don't know if this is the best idea guys. I mean, if they didn't tell you about it, there must be a reason," Peter said, trying to persuade the group from embarking on their search. It was already hard enough not telling them the story. If they went looking for answers, he didn't know what he would do.

"We deserve to know. Besides, we're in high school now, we're mature enough to handle this," Nick said.

"Trust me, by the time that anniversary comes around, we'll know what we wanna know."

* * *

I hope you guys liked that. This is the starting point for the story and as you can tell, the kids are trying to figure out what happened between the Isle and Auradon twenty years ago. I hope you like where the story is going and again, I apologize for the lack of updates, but I can't change the way school is.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
